Throughout the Years
by Quill and Saber
Summary: An unofficial 50 sentences response. Note the "unofficial." It's a bunch of glimpses at Viktor's and Hermione's lives. T for safety.


I do not own _Harry Potter_; it's more trouble than it's worth. But I like to play around with it on occasion.

Note: I did not officially claim this set (my parents won't let me get a livejournal), so it's...not official. Yeah.

**

* * *

20: Green**  
She wore green to the first Quiddich match she ever attended, but she would never, ever, _ever_ tell him that. 

**17: Food**  
He first really looked at her during the Welcoming Feast, and, once he really looked, his food lay forgotten on his plate.

**03: Beginning**  
A flash of a face in the crowd, a glance of wild brown curls in a library: a relationship has to start somewhere.

**32: Pretty**  
The second time he saw her was when she was walking through the hall as he dropped his name in the Triwizard Cup; they certainly didn't make girls like _that_ on the Continent.

**37: Snakes  
**_Fangirls are like vipers, _he would think while in the library attempting to study (yes, he _did_ have to study; celebrities have to get diplomas too) and glance at the object of his affection at the same time—they will try to eliminate competition in any means possible; this was why he said nothing to her for a long time—to protect her from the vindictiveness of her own gender.

**29: Old**  
"Viktor, you're at least three or four years older than her," his best friend and confidante told him; three years never seemed so long to the eighteen-year-old.

**09: Drink  
**He had been so happy at the Yule Ball, finally finding a girl who didn't think of him as only a world-wide celebrity, but his mood instantly plunged to despair when he came back from getting the drinks to find her gone.

**46: War  
**Ron whispered harshly that he was the enemy and that she was betraying Harry; Hermione declared him a hypocrite and ran away, tears threatening to spill down her face.

**47: Water  
**_What if she wakes up in the middle of the challenge, what if the spell really wears off before I can get there,_ his mind worked furiously as he swam forward, trying to find the city under the lake before any of his fears could realize.

**

* * *

**

**43: Summer**  
Neither Harry nor Ron nor any of the other Weasleys except for Ginny asked her what she did during the first two weeks of vacation before she came to stay with them at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place; Hermione was very thankful that Ginny could keep a secret better than a locked box and could put up with her ramblings on how beautiful Bulgaria was in the summer.

**39: Solid**  
When Sirius died, when _He_ started to wreck havoc on all of Europe, she would have given nearly anything in her power to give to have Viktor with her, for if he was there nothing too bad could reach her once he wrapped his arms around her and shielded her from the world's woes.

**

* * *

12: End  
**As soon as the owl arrived, as soon as he could tell his teammates that no, he wouldn't be playing tonight, he didn't care that it was the quarterfinals for the European Quiddich Cup, there was something far more important he had to do, he Aparated outside St. Mungo's Hospital; the war may have just ended, and the enemy might have been destroyed, but she had to live, just _had_ to live, in order to enjoy it, and no rogue Death Eater who refused to surrender had any right to take that away from her. 

**22: Hollow**  
He never felt as alone as when she was in that hospital room being attended by eight or nine healers, each coming out of the room with a grimmer face to be relieved by a fresh wizard or witch.

**24: Hope  
**Viktor, as emotionally strong as anyone, nearly cried with relief when the next witch to come out glanced at him before turning a corner, whispering, "She's going to make it now."

**30: Peace**  
The war was now over, Hermione was now recovered, so as far as Viktor was concerned everything was perfect.

**35: Roses**  
The bouquet of roses was lovely, but despite that Hermione was close to tears; she thought her heart would break if he really did know the meaning of yellow roses.

**07: Despair  
**The Weasley boy pulled Viktor aside and told him that he could have her, that "she never actually loved me;" Viktor looked on as he saw the redhead crumble with the anguish of his voluntary loss.

**

* * *

23: Honor**  
She knew that his parents had disowned him for wanting her, but she couldn't feel guilty for long when he would gather her into a bear hug and say "My vorth is not dependent on their view off me." 

**08: Doors**  
His family slammed the door in her face because she wasn't pureblood, wasn't even wizard-born; her family threw the door wide open and welcomed the hulking young man inside, albeit with slight apprehension.

**48: Welcome**  
"So…Hermione says you're an athlete?" her father asked, trying to make conversation; Viktor _really_ didn't want to get into this, but he didn't want his (hopefully) future in-laws to think he didn't appreciate the fact that they accepted him with very little question, so he went on to attempt to explain to them the sport of Quiddich.

**10: Duty**  
He knew he was obligated to ask her father first, but he had a feeling that, if he did, it wouldn't make much of a difference because Hermione always made her own decisions.

**40: Spring**  
People thought that they had a spring wedding because it was so romantic; even though they hated to admit it, it was so they could get the wedding in before the Quiddich World Cup semifinals, because Hermione refused to get in the way of his professional career.

**45: Ugly**  
Some of his teammates whispered that he must have been under the influence of a love potion when he married her since she was so plain; he punched one of them and glared at the rest, whispering dangerously, "_Don't you _dare_ call her ugly_."

**

* * *

19: Grave**  
All of the three living Champions (and their spouses, as applicable) would visit the grave of the other member of their quartet on the anniversary of his death, the one that indirectly taught Viktor the courage to ask Hermione out in the first place. 

**02: Apples  
**When Viktor was younger and not a world-class Quiddich player there was an apple tree in his backyard; when he planted one outside their new home, Hermione understood and did not question him.

**42: Strange  
**The unfamiliar words felt like gravel in her mouth, but she kept going; one day she _would_ master his native tongue.

**04: Bugs**  
He never quite understood why she mistrusted beetles and other small insects; it's not like the bugs would tell anyone about the things they said or did.

**05: Coffee  
**Hermione, British to the bone, never drank coffee if tea could be had; however, she never forgot to make Viktor's morning coffee (strong and black) before he went to practice.

**14: Fire  
**Eastern European winters felt much harsher than those in her native Britain; therefore, there was always a fire in the fireplace when he would come home, half-frozen and dripping with snow, to kiss his wife after a miserable day of practice.

**

* * *

16: Flying**  
She was awkward on a broom, barely able to rise five meters without falling off, but Viktor was always there to catch her. 

**41: Stable**  
"It's got to be impossible to balance on that thing," she started to say as she eyed the broom with distaste; he merely laughed and pulled her on in front of him, holding her close, and kicked off the ground—"Vould I ever let you fall?"

**

* * *

01: Air**  
She knew the sky was his element, but during any match in which he played, whether she attended or not, she prayed not for victory but that he'd come back down in one piece. 

**13: Fall**  
It was one of many times a bludger had knocked him off his broom, she told herself, but that didn't stop her from fainting right before he hit the ground with a sickening _thump_ after a five hundred meter fall during the quarterfinals for the Quiddich World Cup.

**15: Flexible**  
By the time she came to again, she felt sick to her stomach watching as he was carted off the field; arms and legs just weren't supposed to _bend_ that way.

**25: Light**  
When he finally opened his eyes was the first time since his fall two days ago that she believed there was light at the end of the tunnel.

**26: Lost**  
"The match, did ve vin it," he kept asking; her only reply was to shake her head and say, "I don't care if you lost the match if it means I don't have to lose you."

**

* * *

06: Dark**  
Some other "Quiddich wives" would ask whether she, like most of them, was attracted to him because of the fame or fortune; she would always answer (only partly in jest) that it was because he was tall, dark, and handsome, and despite the fact only one of those facts was inarguable, no one would ask her twice. 

**44: Taboo**  
"I heard he married a Muggle," the barbed whispers at the party continued, "and a British one at that;" his only response was to drape his arm around her anger-driven-trembling shoulders and steer her out of the room so they could go home where no one cared that her parents couldn't do magic.

**31: Poison**  
She could make potions that could counter the swiftest and deadliest of poisons, but she could not create an antidote to the tabloid heading "KRUM SPOTTED IN COMPANY OF MYSTERY WOMAN."

**18: Foot**  
Her footsteps dance around her kitchen-workshop (some of her potion inventions were simply marvelous), not stopping until she hears the door creak open and a deep voice, saying "How vas your day, darling?"

**27: Metal**  
She always claimed that magic couldn't get pots and pans really clean, so one of their nightly activities became washing and drying the dishes, one of those mundane, precious moments they managed to fit into their busy lives.

**21: Head**  
Though she had created some of the best poison antidotes known to the wizarding world that she was extremely proud of, he found it very funny (he never told her, of course) that the invention of hers she considered the best was her hair de-frizzer that lasts for a year with no side effects as long as you had attached earlobes.

**

* * *

06: Secret**  
For fairly obvious reasons (namely, the press) they tried to keep her first pregnancy hidden as long as possible, but word eventually leaked out, and Hermione couldn't open up a wizard newspaper, Bulgarian or British, without reading editorials speculating on why the pregnancy was so secretive (infidelity on her part was the favored theory), write-in name polls (Bulgaria couldn't decide whether Yeva or Sofia was a better girl name, Britain liked Victoria, and both countries' wizards agreed a boy should be Viktor Junior), and articles about her health (how _did_ they find out she had gained fifteen pounds so far?). 

**50: Wood (prelude to New)**  
He always liked the feel of wood in his hands, be it the smooth handle of a broom or his new special project, now rough planks but soon to be smooth and perfect and fit together for their new purpose.

**28: New**  
"Oh, Viktor!" she exclaimed at the beautiful new hand-made crib enchanted to rock itself gently; he simply smiled and hugged her from behind, his hands resting on her bulging stomach.

**34: Regret**  
He never quite forgave himself for going to practice that morning to arrive home to find a note written in her native English (she had learned Bulgarian out of necessity and now used it almost all the time except for times her mind was on other things) reading "Labor started around ten this morning; probably won't be home in time for dinner."

**11: Earth**  
When their son got his first toy broomstick Hermione placed the charms keeping it relatively earthbound personally, saying, "He's your son, and I don't expect him to stay close to the earth any more than I expect you to if either of you can help it."

**33: Rain**  
When she looked to the window, black clouds hung in the air that meant a certain six-year-old Anton Krum and a certain four-year-old Yeva Krum would have to stay inside that afternoon; Hermione figured she'd have to lock up her good experimental vials and beakers before it began to rain.

**

* * *

49: Winter**  
They say the best years of one's life are those when one is young, the spring of life; Hermione and Viktor agreed after forty years of marriage that, considering the war that marred their early years, the winter of life was not that bad in comparison. 


End file.
